


I'll be here right beside you

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [59]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Beware, Domestic, F/M, IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED ENDGAME YET, Love, Major Endgame Spoilers, Major Spoilers, Pillow Talk, Relationship Discussions, Spoilers, back to bussiness, endgame spoilers, go away, if you haven't seen it yet, turn away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: Your eyes burned right into his soul and he felt like you could read his thoughts and see every intention behind every choice he made.But there was this coldness in your posture - you lay stiff beside him and you hadn't responded to his touch like you usually did. You were wearing a forced smile and he could see your hands trembling in the moonlight that peeked through the curtains.His heart ached at seeing you so closed, even when you had slept in this room next to him for five years and even when he had discussed marriage with you.





	I'll be here right beside you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeiZiahKnight1886](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiZiahKnight1886/gifts).



> MAJOR ENDGAME SPOILERS 
> 
> I warned you. You read this at your own risk and if you haven't seen it yet, it's not my problem. I've put warnings in the tags and warnings here.

"You want to leave." 

 

It wasn't a question - it was a statement. You knew Steve - had known him for eleven years now. You knew how he thought and you knew what his deepest desires were and even though you didn't like it, you couldn't shake away the thought that he wanted to return to the past to stay with Peggy. 

 

You couldn't exactly blame him. She was the love of his life - his  _first_ love - and he deserved to rest and he deserved peace and his wishes fulfilled. 

 

So. You didn't like it, but you could accept it. 

 

Steve turned in bed to face you and his eyes trailed over your face, over the thick scar running from your nose to your ear and the way your beautiful eyes shone with a million stars. 

 

"It's possible with the time machine, yes," he whispered. He wondered what was going on inside your head right now. You knew about Peggy - about the war and the Howling Commando's and Bucky Barnes and everything in between. To him, you were the brightest star in the universe. He loved Peggy - of course he did, and he wasn't sure he could ever forget her - but she blanched in comparison to you.

 

And you had waited so long for him to return your love and you had been patient and smiling all the way through as if nothing was going on. 

 

"I can return the stones back to where they came from and restore everything. It would be as if nothing ever happened." 

 

Your eyes burned right into his soul and he felt like you could read his thoughts and see every intention behind every choice he made. 

 

But there was this coldness in your posture - you lay stiff beside him and you hadn't responded to his touch like you usually did. You were wearing a forced smile and he could see your hands trembling in the moonlight that peeked through the curtains. 

 

His heart ached at seeing you so closed, even when you had slept in this room next to him for five years and even when he had discussed marriage with you. 

 

"I love you," he said, and you nodded. "I need to go to the bathroom," you said then, and even though Steve knew it was a lie, he smiled and nodded as you slipped out of bed. 

 

He watched you go and wondered if it was going to be okay. Tony was gone and Steve had already decided to give the mantle to either Bucky or Sam - even though he knew both of them were going to refuse. Clint was with his family now and Natasha's funeral had just passed. Bruce was incapable of Avenging and all the others were left to clean up the shit Thanos left behind. 

 

He loved Peggy. And now he loved her in a different way. She had already built a life, she had a husband and a family. He wasn't going to snatch her away. They had their chance and they couldn't enjoy it but that was okay. It had been intended. 

 

And now here he was, in the year 2023, after the Battle of the Earth against Thanos, and his friends had died and he felt like he lost an integral part of his family but you were still there and Bucky and Sam were there and there were so many people out there who needed him. 

 

He had built a life here. A family. And he didn't want to leave that behind. There were so many good aspects of living in this era, and yes, of course he had to miss Peggy and the Howling Commando's, but that void had been filled a long time ago. 

 

He had had his time with them and now he had to take his time with you and the other Avengers. 

 

He glanced over at his bedside table, at the second drawer, where he had put a small red box with a ring in it. It wasn't the right time to ask yet, with so many things to come and so many more adventures to live - but soon.  _Soon._

 

You came back from the bathroom and tiptoed to the bed. You stood still and looked at Steve, who was watching you with those beautiful blue eyes and your own eyes were stinging. 

 

He pushed himself up on the bed and positioned himself so that his feet were on the floor and he was sitting. 

 

He wound his arms around your waist and pulled you close - you were now a head taller than him. You looked down at him with a tight smile. 

 

"I don't want to leave," he said in earnest. "You're my family." 

 

A tear rolled down your cheek and he pressed you even closer to him. You circled your arms around his neck and pressed your lips against his hairline. 

 

"I don't ever want to leave you," he said firmly. "I love you." 

 

When he pulled back, you were smiling a soft, genuine smile and his heart leaped in joy when you bent down to kiss him. 

 

You were going to be okay. It was going to be okay. You had each other now, and nobody could beat the two of you.

 

As he laid down on the bed and you positioned yourself next to him, pressed against his side, he mumbled, "We should make a memorial for them." 

 

You propped yourself up on one elbow and watched him with one eyebrow raised.

 

"Nat and Tony, you mean." 

 

He nodded. "And for everyone who helped. They wouldn't want a memorial for just themselves." 

 

That elicited a smile from you. "No they wouldn't," you agreed. "Nat would come back just to kill us if we did that." 

 

He pressed his forehead against yours and listened to your breathing. 

 

A comfortable silence settled in the room. 

 

"I love you, Steve Rogers," you said then, and he smiled too, pulling you in for a sweet, short kiss. 

 

"Now go to sleep. We have a meeting with Pepper tomorrow and you need to be sharp." You jabbed him in the stomach playfully and laid your head down on the pillow. 

 

"Hmm," he responded, looking at you. You smiled. "I love you," you said again, and you pecked him on the lips. He closed his eyes and the corner of his mouth curled up.

 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> @KeiZiahKnight1886 I hope this lived up to your expectations!
> 
>  
> 
> (Request: […] a different ending than the one with Cap […] how it would be different if Steve had a girl or even a wife in the future and how that would affect his decision […] .)


End file.
